


My Way

by Planty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planty/pseuds/Planty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac soon realises it’s an accepted fact of the Mahealani household that Danny sees fit to provide everything with his own musical score.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Way

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s really unlikely that Danny/Keahu would be able to sing like this, since his voice isn’t the right pitch, but when writing fanfiction about teenaged werewolves – y’know. Realism can take a backseat. Realism kind of sits in the boot, actually.
> 
> This takes place in that fantastical fandom world people seem to have accepted, where the pack is one big happy family with no apparent hostility between anyone. I love that place.

The bonfire is dwindling to a few glowing embers. It had been surprising to see Derek hauling branches into a pile and setting it alight, seemingly unwavered by the roaring flames. Even now, as he watches the warm sparks leap from the charred pile, Derek seems only lethargic and overstuffed on the food brought by Allison and Scott. Isaac leans on his elbows, watching the ‘pack humans’ grow steadily drunker.

“I want s’more - ,” Stiles slowly opens his eyes, a look a great realisation dawning there, “ _smores.”_ He says, looking awestruck. “Dude, is that why they’re called smores?!”

Yeah. Stiles is wasted.

“I think so, man,” Scott waggles the bag of marshmallows, “you want me to do them? You always kinda mess - ”

“No dude! Lemme do things my way, man! My way!”

Danny begins laughing at that, a half empty bottle of Jack by his feet. By the firelight, his dimples catch in shadows and etch deeply into his skin. Isaac has long learned to give up on quashing the ridiculous lurches he gets whenever he sees Danny laugh or smile or … just do anything, really.

“I love Sinatra so much,” Danny sighs happily.

“Sinatra?” Stiles stops his squabbling to frown at Danny, “that your new man-of-the-month? ‘cause I know someone who has this huge thing for you - ”

Isaac hurls a marshmallow at Stiles’ head. It doesn’t seem to daze him in the slightest, but it definitely shuts him up.

“Sinatra,” Danny says, looking incredulous, yet none the wiser on the exchange between Isaac and Stiles, “ _Frank_ Sinatra.”

“Oh yeah, the singer guy.”

“The  _godly_ singer guy,” Danny corrects.  He smiles dreamily, “and now, the end is near … ”

Jackson rolls his eyes, “ _every fucking time_ ,” he mutters, taking another swig of beer. Isaac can’t really understand why the other werewolves are drinking. It’s bitter and pointless, and they get none of the buzz the humans do.

Like Danny seems to be getting.

“And so I face the final curtain,” Danny sings, his voice a deep timbre which makes Isaac  _drool._ Even Derek seems impressed as Danny makes his way through ‘My Way’, managing to sound pretty damn gorgeous, despite the alcohol rasping at his throat. He finishes, and the group burst into thrilled, drunken applause as Danny flops back down onto the ground.

Stiles flings himself upwards and starts a tuneless rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody (with Scott assisting) and yet Isaac can’t stop staring at Danny, can’t stop that  _voice_ reverberating through him.

Danny looks up and in what must be a trick of the light, winks at Isaac.

* * *

 

Isaac flips the flash drive in his palm. Danny had dropped it in the hall earlier that day – and yeah, Isaac probably should’ve just picked it up and ran after Danny, rather than pocket it and follow him home like some kind of … stalker. But whatever.

A rumble sounds out and the sky above him cracks with lightening. Isaac winces as the first few icy droplet of rain pound into his head. He’s standing at the front porch of the Mahealani household, poised to press the ornate doorbell. He can only hear two heartbeats, one the steady thud of Danny heart, the other a light hum of a very young child. Danny must be babysitting tonight.

Another rumble shudders through the clouds, the following lightening igniting around Isaac in a bright, threatening flash. Within the house, the soft patter of the child’s heart is increasing and Isaac can hear a few faint whimpers.

“Shh, Joey, it’s just a storm.”

Despite Danny’s calming tone, Joey seems uncomforted. At the third, loud echo of thunder, he lets out a harsh cry and begins wailing. The sound rings in Isaac’s ear and he winces, barely able to discern Danny’s soothing words.

“Mom’ll be home son – come on, you’re killing me here.”

Joey is still letting out soft, muffled sobs. Danny sighs, muttering under his breath words Isaac can’t quite make out. He wonders if he should press the bell and escape from the rain, or maybe he should just call it quits and leave.

And then suddenly, there’s singing.

 _Danny_ singing.

“Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high. There’s a land that I heard of once in a lullaby,”

The songs drifts over. Danny’s voice, but softer than Isaac’s ever heard it. Gentle, calm. Isaac remembers the song from the Wizard of Oz. Camden used to scoff and roll his eyes whenever it was on, but he’d never change the channel.

“Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true.”

The verses repeat endlessly but always sung in a smooth, soft tone. Isaac listens, hardly noticing as Joey’s heartbeat slows into a sleepy thud hardly even registering the storm that blusters around him. Only when Danny falls silent does Isaac snap out of it, shove the flash drive through the mail slot, along with an explanatory note and leave; striding through the wild winds and rain with a light feeling of calm floating through.

* * *

 

“Isaac?”

Isaac slowly turns on the ball of his foot. He heard Danny coming up the hall, but had busied himself with the contents of his locker in an attempt to look like he wasn’t desperately crushing like some teenage girl.

He has no idea if he succeeds. Probably not.

“Yeah?”

Danny halts and offers Isaac a gorgeously sunny smile, “I’ve been looking for you.”

Isaac’s heart flutters. He abandons all hope of maintaining a casual air. “Have you?”

“Yeah, just wanted to thank you for dropping off my flash drive,” Danny’s heart seems to stutter slightly. Not that Isaac’s listening to it all the time. Nope. Because that would be creepy. “And just wanted to see if you wanted to get some lunch or something this weekend.”

“Oh,” Isaac tries to keep it cool. Really,  _really_ tries, “sounds great.”

And  _there’s_ that smile again, “great, tomorrow okay?”

“Sure – sure. Awesome.”

Danny nods, “I’ll text you a place.”

“Right,” Isaac grins, trying not to sound too giddy, “okay.”

The bell goes for next lesson, Danny walks off, humming under his breath.

* * *

 

“Isaac’s got a  _daaate,_ Isaac’s got a  _daaate,_ Isaac’s got a  _daaate_ with  _Daaanny_ because he  _loooves him.”_

Isaac is 99.9% very-almost-certainly-sure that Scott and Stiles are simply very tall, very articulate five year olds.

“I hate you both.”

“No you don’t,” Scott says with a grin, “you’re too loved up to hate anyone at the moment.”

“We haven’t even been on the date yet!”

“Yeah, but you’ve been admiring - ”

“ – ogling - ” Stiles corrects sweetly.

“ – ogling,” Scott amends, “him from afar for like, a year.”

Isaac groans and buries his head in his hands, “I should’ve just told Erica and Boyd.”

“You think  _Erica_ wouldn’t have teased the hell out of you?” Stiles cackles, “Dude.”

Isaac wanted to protest and rescue some of his dignity, but Scott chose that moment to start another rousing chorus of ‘ _Isaac’s got a date’_ with Stiles attempting to beatbox alongside.

* * *

 

Danny sings a lot. Isaac soon realises it’s an accepted fact of the Mahealani household that Danny sees fit to provide everything with his own musical score. Isaac also learns that the entire family unsuccessfully attempt to inspire a few music choices.

“I tried so hard to get him to sing Little Things,” Danny’s little sister Elaina, tells Isaac sadly. “But he won’t stop singing that other crap.”

“I don’t think he  _can_ stop,” Mrs Mahealani says as Danny brushes past, humming what may be a Michael Bublé cover.

Isaac doesn’t think he wants him to.

* * *

 

“We’re gonna be late for school y’know.”

Danny shrugs at Isaac’s comment and drops his towel. Isaac obligingly leers as Danny sweeps open the shower.  

“It’s not the end of the world.”

“Yeah, but we’ll get detention or something,” Isaac pauses thoughtfully as Danny begins scrubbing bodywash on. “not that I’m complaining that I get to watch you shower.”

Danny grins, trailing lather across his chest, “know what would be better?”

“What?”

“ _Joining_ me.”

Danny usually takes two minutes if they’re in a hurry – and they really are in a hurry – but if Isaac were to join him, well, they’d definitely be late and Isaac’s school career is already hanging by a tentative thread. As it turned out, werewolf crap was kind of detrimental to homework and exams.

“Just have your shower,” Isaac shimmies up onto the bathroom counter, sending a pot of toothbrushes spilling across the tiles. As Isaac hastily piles them back in, Danny hums under his breath, a tune that is vaguely recognisable but doesn’t quite catch on until Isaac hears –

“You tore your dress,” Danny sluices foams across his arms, “what a mess,” he trails it across his chest, and suds begin to drip down onto his thighs. “I confess.”

“We have to go to school,” Isaac bleats faintly.

“Or we could take a leaf out of Ferris Bueller’s book. Take the day off, do whatever we want.”

Danny slides the shower door open, grabbing a towel and wrapping around his waist before Isaac has the chance to get another satisfying look. He whines under his breath as Danny walks toward him

 “What do we say? ‘sorry I’m late but my boyfriend started serenading me in the shower so I had to fuck him then and there’, somehow I don’t think that’s going to slide.”

“We’ll never know unless we  _try_ ,” Danny stretches lazily. The towel shifts slightly, unravelling around his hips and Isaac has to agree.

* * *

 

Isaac lies in bed, the inky black doing nothing to dampen his sharp vision. There are faded, glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to the ceiling which seemed to have been there for a millennia and the mirrored lightshade catches the soft glow of the moon seeping through the window. Danny sleeps next to Isaac, his snuffles filling the room.

Isaac watches and smiles, a strange pang of worry snagging through him as he drinks the image of Danny in. There’s a tiny cut on Danny’s cheek and a dark bruise around his eye; a reminder of the long, rough week they’d had. Isaac reaches out to stroke a thumb across the still healing cut.

Danny shifts and his eyes flutter open. To give him credit, he doesn’t seem remotely unnerved by the fact that Isaac is staring at him through the darkness. In fact, Danny just smiles and leans into the touch.

“Hey,” Isaac doesn’t cease the gentle stroking, “didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.”

“Why aren’t  _you_  asleep?”

Usually, Isaac would keep quiet, or make up an excuse. But it’s Danny, and Isaac can be honest with Danny.

“Just been having nightmares lately, that’s all.”

Danny cocks his head thoughtfully, “oh,” he says. Isaac shrugs as if to say ‘no big deal’ and rolls back onto his side. The silence that follows is almost pensive and Isaac finds himself waiting for something, though he isn’t too sure what.

“Someday,” Danny starts, soft yet smooth in that gorgeous voice, “when I’m awfully low, I will feel a glow, just thinking of you,” he throws Isaac a lazy smirk, but there’s a genuine warmth in his eyes, “and the way you look,” he presses a kiss to the tip of Isaac’s nose, “tonight.”

“Sinatra,” Isaac mutters as Danny hums, “you’re obsessed with Sinatra.”

“Sinatra and Lahey,” Danny tilts his head back, letting Isaac snuggle into the crook of his neck. “That’s all I need.”

“Idiot,” Isaac whispers, completely unable to stop the smile. He closes his eyes and listens as Danny makes his way through the song.

He knows the last line of this one, but he still waits and as Danny reaches it, he gently smoothes a hand through Isaac’s hair and presses a kiss to his head.

“’cause I love you,” another kiss, “and the way you look tonight.”


End file.
